legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 18
TBA Transcript {With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), see a far shot of Terra, Kokoro, and the fellowship charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of King Kong's feet pounding the sand. Terra and Kokoro's fellowship slowly crosses the desolated land. They reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over her former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, appears on Terra's face.} Kokoro: Your home... Terra: That's where my father used to live. Julia Change: So how long were your friends searching? Terra: (Thinking) Sh*t! I got to call them! (At Distrect 12. The phone rang. Landarick picked up the phone.) Landarick: Hello? Terra: Landarick, it's me, Terra. Landarick: Terra! Did you find your house? Terra: Yes! Have you found Robby? Landarick: No, but Xigbar Reporting to me that Red Skull is on our way. Terra: What?! Red Skull is coming? Meet us at the front of Lovelave Mansion! Tell Xigbar and others that we're gonna fight the Acolytes and Red Skull ya here? Landarick: If you say so. (hang up the phone) Guys, we need to find Xigbar and the gang at once! (At Lovelace Mansion) Mysterio: What drew Red Skull to that world? Pandora: The Princess lured him there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good. Slender Man: (laughing) Yeah, Red Skull is out of his mind. Mysterio: Mmm, Me and Red Skull came from the same universe. But the boy is a problem. He led our enemies here. Pandora: Fear not. It will take ages to find a way home. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our plans. Delia York: Yes, the Fellowship... Pandora: They are falling into our hands one by one. (Romeo leaves.) Speaking of which... (At the Front. Our heroes gathered together. They hear animal sounds.) Terra: How are we gonna get our home back? Xigabar: I think we need to fight back and defeat them. Kokoro: Do you suppose we'll meet monsters? King Kong: HMM?! Xigbar: We might. Sam: I hope we're not going to meet Lions, and Tigers, and Bears. Kokoro: Lions?! Landarick: ...and Tigers? Xigbar:..and Bears? Kokoro: Lions and Tigers and Bears?! OH MY! (Repeating "Lions, Tigers, and Bears" Several times. Lightning strikes and a strong gust of wind blows. Stacy begins to shake. Robby jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother) Robby: Uh-oh... (Romeo enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.) Romeo Conbolt: You evil, nasty people! You shall all be turned into frogs and dead! Raziel: I don't think so! (Punched Romeo in a face.) Romeo Conbolt: What are you doing? Raziel: If you don't leave us alone! YOU DIE!!!! Terra: Wait! There's something wrong with this poor child. Kokoro: Did you join the dark side? Romeo Conbolt: Pandora is my only love I have. Vexx: Wake up! She's controlling you! Kohaku: Yeah, make a move or else? Romeo Conbolt: You want a piece of me?! Kohaku: Not for long! Romeo Conbolt: Oh yeah?! (Kohaku and Romeo attacked each other. Everyone gasps.) Kokoro: STOP IT!!!! Terra: Kohaku, leave him alone! Vexx: Stop! Break it up! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts